ALONE
by RitsuM
Summary: OS : Depuis le départ de Kai il y a quelques mois, le comportement d'Aichi changea considérablement. Ne participant à plus aucun combat, la perte de sa joie de vivre. Il se sentait tellement seul sans sa présence. -Kaichi.


6 mois que je n'avais rien écrit, j'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira ;w; (Moi même n'étant pas satisfaite de la fin =3=)

Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes que j'ai pu faire :c _-Ritsu_

* * *

 **One-Shot : ALONE**

L'été entamait tout juste que les premières chaleurs se faisaient déjà ressentir dans tout le Japon. Card Capital n'était pas épargné non plus. La climatisation était Hors Service et ils n'avaient comme rafraîchissement, un simple petit ventilateur qui ne donnait pas d'air au-delà de 50cm. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans le magasin, surtout par une chaleur étouffante, personne ne venait, même les plus courageux qui étaient venus, avaient lâchés leurs combats au bout d'une heure, ayant trop chaud. Il ne restait donc à l'intérieur que le Gérant, Shin, Misaki, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo, Miwa et Aichi. Même Morikawa était parti à cause de la chaleur. Les « survivants » du Card Capital avaient commencés à discuter entre eux après avoir joués. Sauf un, Sendo Aichi. Le jeune garçon au cheveux bleus, depuis son arrivé à Card Capital, s'était assis dans un coin, seul, à observer l'entrée.

Seulement cela commençaient d'inquiéter les « survivants » du Card Capital. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aichi se comportait de la sorte, cela s'était produit assez souvent. Ils avaient remarqués qu'il semblait attendre quelqu'un et surtout, il soupirait beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui inquiétait notre petite troupe. Depuis quelques jours, Aichi déclinait de lui-même les propositions de combats. Il ne jouait pas de la journée. Même au club de Cardfight, au lycée Miyaji, il refusait les combats, il passait beaucoup moins souvent au club, passant ses journées à Card Capital à attendre. Tous avaient plus ou moins devinez la raison de ce changement soudain. Kai Toshiki. Kai avait été diplômé il y a quelques mois auparavant et ayant toujours soif de combat, il était parti en Europe pour la ligue de Cardfight. Tous lui avaient souhaités un bon voyage, même le Aichi souriant. Pour garder tout de même contact, Miwa avait proposé que tous, s'achète un téléphone portable, ainsi ils pouvaient continuer de parler au Maître des Kagero. Le seul qui n'avait pas réussi à en avoir un était Kamui. Ses parents le considéraient encore comme trop jeune pour en avoir un. Il s'était mit à bouder pendant un bon long mois. Aichi lui même téléphonait de temps en temps à Kai, mais le décalage horaire ne lui permettait pas de rester longtemps, le redirigeant au texto. Le seul problème, c'est que personne ne sait quand pourrait revenir Kai. 6 mois, 1 an, 3 ans, personne ne le savait et cela semblait faire souffrir Aichi.

\- Miwa, tu pourrais envoyer un message à Kai et lui dire ce qui se passe ici. Proposa Misaki, qui était sûrement celle qui s'inquiétait le plus.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais si je fais ça, Kai va s'inquiéter et personne n'a envie de le perturber pendant ses études à la ligue, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête en signe d'approuvement. Bien que Kai ne s'inquiète que très peu des gens qui l'entoures et étant très solitaire, il avait soudainement changé et avait commencé à apporter beaucoup d'attention à Aichi. Depuis qu'Aichi avait été scellé Kai s'était battu sans relâche pour le libérer. Lui même s'était rendu compte à quel point Aichi était important même pour lui. Alors lui dire qu'Aichi ne va pas bien seulement quelques mois après son départ ils étaient sûr que Kai ferait tout pour revenir au Japon. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre une fois de plus, son meilleur ami et son rival.

\- Je rentre. Annonça sèchement le bleuté, en partant sans laisser le temps aux survivants de placer un mot.

\- Il est parti...Annonça d'une triste voix Miwa.

\- Il va s'en remettre, après tout c'est Aichi onii-san !

\- Je l'espère… murmura Misaki.

Seulement une semaine était passé depuis que les survivants du Card Capital s'était inquiétés du jeune Aichi. Leurs inquiétude n'avait pas baissé, elle avait même augmenté. Depuis ce jour, Aichi avait arrêté de venir à Card Capital. Malgré les propositions de Misaki, Aichi trouvait toujours une excuse pour rentrer et comme cela ne suffisait pas, il ne passait plus du tout au club de Cardfight. Tous avaient craqués. Ils s'étaient tous mit d'accord pour demander à Kai de faire « plus attention » à Aichi quand ils étaient au téléphone sans préciser la situation. Ils voulaient tous revoir le Aichi souriant et heureux d'autrefois qui ne refusait aucun combat à Card Capital. Ils l'espéraient tous.

Aichi venait tout juste d'arriver chez lui qu'il était directement monter dans sa chambre en se jetant sur son lit. Il prit soin de prendre son portable de sa poche et de regarder ses messages. Kai ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. « Trop occupé » d'après le bleuté ce qui le fit soupirer. Lui même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait été content pour Kai qu'il part mais au bout d'un mois, il avait commencé à ressentir un vide constant. Il adorait toujours combattre mais il avait envie de combattre quelqu'un de fort, comme son rival. Sans sa présence il avait aussi l'impression d'être seul. Pourtant il savait très bien qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était entouré des deux membres restant des Q4 ainsi que de ses deux amis du lycée et Miwa qui avait commencé de travailler à Card Capital. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir seul mais cela était plus fort que lui. Sans qu'il le remarque, il avait commencé à dénier toutes les propositions de combats et à souvent regarder l'entrée du Card Capital, dans l'espoir de le revoir, tout cela en vain. Il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir seul, après tout, il parlait souvent par message avec Kai _-ce dernier ne répond en général qu'à Aichi et Miwa-_ et quand ils en avaient l'occasion ils se téléphonaient, il pouvait même entendre sa voix. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était devenu dur pour lui de parler avec le Maître des Kagero. A chaque appel, son cœur se serrait sans raison et parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de parler. Il se retenait souvent de pleurer en lui disant que tout allait bien. Il ne voulait pas déranger le brun pendant ses combats en Europe. Il n'en était pas question. Il savait que tout serait de sa faute si il revenait. Il ne se pardonnerai sûrement jamais, si il ne peut plus participer à la ligue. Alors il devait sourire, ne serait-ce que pour Kai. Il s'en était rendu compte récemment bien sûr, mais il était sûrement d'après lui, amoureux de Kai. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul sans Kai. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de se blottir dans ses bras en criant son nom pour ne pas l'oublier. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer son amour. Il n'avait aucunement envie de perdre son seul meilleur ami et rival. Lui même ne pourrait supporter de ne plus jamais le voir. Il serait briser, c'est ce dont il était certains. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux rien qu'à cette pensé.

\- Kai-kun, Kai-kun, Kai-kun...Répétait sans cesse le bleuté en serrant fort son portable contre lui.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de murmurer lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner entre ses mains. Il se précipita de le mettre devant lui pour finalement s'apercevoir que ce n'était autre que son Kai qui l'appelait. Sans hésiter, il se redressa et adossa son dos contre le mur puis décrocha.

\- K-Kai-kun, c'est rare que tu prennes l'initiative de m'appeler. Commença le bleuté qui essuyait les quelques gouttes de larmes qui restait le long de ses yeux bleus océan.

Effectivement, bien qu'ils se téléphonaient, c'était toujours Aichi qui l'appelait. Après tout, Kai est et restera un solitaire, il n'est pas du genre à téléphoner ou commencer une conversation.

\- Aichi, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Rien que cet phrase réussi à rendre heureux le bleuté qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps, souriait. Son Kai s'inquiétait pour lui, rien que ça lui suffisait.

\- J-je vais très bien, mais dis-moi comment ça se passe là-bas, en Europe ?

C'est alors que Kai se prêta dans son jeu et commença soudainement à parler. Beaucoup parler. Ce qui était vraiment peu naturel pour un solitaire comme lui qui ne parle peu. Mais ça satisfaisait bien le cardfighter des Royal Paladin, qui était tellement heureux de pouvoir entendre sa voix. Tellement heureux qu'une fois de plus, sa gorge se noua et des larmes lui revenaient une fois de plus. Il tenta de le cacher au Maître des Kagero en vain, Kai était attentif à tout, surtout à Aichi.

\- Aichi ? Tu pleures ? Miwa avait raison, qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Aichi ?

Découvert. Bon il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas tant attentif que ça, il aura fallut que Miwa s'en mêle en le contactant, sûrement après l'avoir vu dans un tel état.

\- R-rien….t-tout v-va bien...Tentait-il de dire avec difficultés.

\- Aichi ! Tu pleures, ça ne va pas. Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Tu t'es disputé avec tes amis ? Tu te fais encore maltraité !? Si c'est ça, je viens te voir et je les massacres !

\- NON ! S'était mit à hurler le bleuté dont les larmes perlait à flot le long de ses joues. N-non...rien de tout ça, alors ne viens pas je t'en supplie...

\- Aichi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe...sinon je viens.

C'était le prendre de court et surtout du chantage. Il avait horreur de ça surtout qu'il lui était impossible de résister face à Kai. Mais ses émotions avait pris le dessus. C'était l'occasion pour lui de lui avouer, même si tout ça n'a rien de romantique. Il ne pouvait de toute façon plus supporter ce vide et cette solitude qui grandissait de jour en jour.

\- K-Kai-kun...D-depuis que tu es parti je...je me sens terriblement seul et pourtant je sais que je ne le suis pas. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, Kai-kun, tu me manques. Tu me manques énormément à tel point que je ne pense plus qu'à toi ! A tel point que je ne vais plus à Card Capital, que je ne joue plus, que je déprime, que j'en pleure souvent, à tel point qu'entendre ta voix me rend heureux…Kai-kun, je crois que...Je crois que je t'-.

\- N'en dit pas plus ! Tu es chez toi là ?

\- Je...euh...oui...

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

\- Attends, quoi ?!

Trop tard. Le Maître des Kagero avait raccroché sans laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit au bleuté. Il était perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. _« Pourquoi m'a-t-il coupé en plein milieu ? Est-ce qu'il a compris ? Est-ce qu'il me déteste ? Pourquoi vient-il au Japon ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Il va me rejeter »_ … La peur du rejet. La peur de ne plus le revoir. La peur de sa réponse. Il était toujours emplit de tristesse mais la peur était la plus forte. Il était fragile et il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Caché sous sa couette, il avait décidé de ne plus sortir de sa chambre. Il refusa même de dîner et de déjeuner le matin suivant. Il n'avait pas non plus dormit de la nuit et Kai ne lui avait envoyé aucun message depuis le coup de fil. Le temps pour lui fut assez long, ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le bleuté qui avait tout juste dévaler les escaliers aussi rapide que l'éclair et n'hésita pas à ouvrir la porte. Certes, il avait horriblement peur, mais il voulait le voir.

Comme prévu, Kai Toshiki était devant la porte, essoufflé, mais bel et bien présent. Bizarrement, Aichi le trouvait beaucoup plus beau qu'avant. Il était pourtant habillé que d'un simple pull léger noir, comparé à lui, Aichi n'avait que sa chemise de lycéen qu'il avait gardé d'hier. Ses cheveux bleus étaient aussi en bataille et ses yeux bleu océan, rouge après avoir autant pleuré. Il était pitoyable comparé à son Kai. Choquer, surpris, content, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait.

\- K-Kai-kun ?

\- Aichi.

Soudainement, le brun prit le le bleuté dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir Kai faire ça un jour. Lui même priait pour que personne ne voyait cette scène. Cela nuirait à sa réputation de Maître des Kagero si quiconque apprenait que le solitaire Kai Toshiki faisait un...câlin.

Aichi sentait bien que Kai le serrait fort. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Lui qui voulait le voir, être dans ses bras. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité pour le jeune garçon. Sans hésitation il s'accrocha à Kai pour qu'il ne le lâche pas et il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes qui lui restait.

\- Kai-kun, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! Ne me laisse plus tout seul !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Aichi et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il disait. Pourtant il ne rêvait pas, Kai était là et l'aimait aussi. Il était heureux, il se sentait revivre et plus jamais il ne pourrait plus se sentir seul. Kai sera toujours dans son cœur, son sauveur, son rival, son meilleur ami, son premier amour et son petit ami...


End file.
